Death Note Parody
by Pink Haired Psycho
Summary: Głupie przygody grupki "przyjaciół" naszego ulubionego anime, no wręcz klasyk. UWAGA! Utwór jest parodią, odradzam brać go na poważnie. Serio mówię.


_Death Note Parody_

 _Postacie:_

 _Light - przywódca w grupie; opanowany ( choć nie zawsze); sekretnie romansuje z L; wstęp wzbroniony dla Misa Amane; uważa Mikamiego za swojego lokaja; to że jeszcze wytrzymuje z tą bandą to istny cud; lubi oglądać kucyki pony ( w sekrecie); jest uzależniony od pisania w notatniku; jest dystrybutorem jabłek dla Ryuka;_

 _L – spokojny, cichy; wpieprza słodycze na potęgę; sekretnie romansuje z Lightem; lubi słuchać metalu i pisać z nieznajomymi na czacie; lepiej nie podchodzić, gdy jest na głodzie, a w pobliżu nie ma słodyczy; nie cierpi słońca; ma erotyczne wizje z Lightem w roli głównej;_

 _Mikami – psychopata czystej krwi; lubi się znęcać nad Matsudą; jest zakochany w Lightcie na zabój, wręcz psychopatycznie; wie o romansie Lighta z L, dlatego jest wrogo nastawiony na L, obmyślając plan jego zamordowania; lubi chodzić na siłownie; jest fanem Kuroshitsuji i uwielbia się przebierać za Grella ( jego Sebastianem jest oczywiście Light); podkrada jabłka zarezerwowane dla Ryuka;_

 _Matsuda – były detektyw w sprawie Kiry; został siłą ( Mikami) zmuszony do przyłączenia się do grupy Lighta; jest prześladowany przez Mikamiego ( nawet w koszmarach sennych); uwielbia gotować; każda jego próba ucieczki z tego porypanego miejsca kończyła się porażką ( Mikami): czasami zachowuje się jak dziecko we mgle; podoba mu się siostra Lighta;_

 _Mello – jest uzależniony od czekolady; zwykle neutralny i spokojny, dopóki się mu nie ukradnie czekolady; chce stworzyć związek z Mattem, lecz ten poza swoimi grami świata nie widzi; lubi czytać mangi yaoi; próbuje dorównać inteligencji i sprytu L' owi; lubi strzelać z pistoletu do zdjęcia Neara, które wisi w jego pokoju; nie lubi Mikamiego;_

 _Prolog_

 _L trzymał w ręku czarny notatnik, myśląc nad jego mocą. Może powinien go sprawdzić? Nie! Nie będzie zdychać przez takiego gówno. Musi znaleźć jakiegoś idiotę, który to zrobi za niego. Na pewno nie będzie to nikt z grupy śledczej. Chociaż, gdyby pomyśleć o Madsudzie… Nie. Takiego głąba każdy wydział potrzebuje, inaczej byłoby nudno. Wstał i odstawił na stolik talerz, na którym jeszcze 5 minut temu było ciacho truskawkowe wielkości jeszcze nie używanej rolki srajtaśmy. Założył adidasy i bez słowa wyszedł na zewnątrz z notesem pod pachą. Rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś naiwniaka. W końcu w ciemnej uliczce dojrzał gostka z okolczykowanym całym ryjem, więc podszedł do niego i palnął prosto z mostu:_

 _\- Hej, ty! Weź zapisz w tym notatniku imię i nazwisko Misy Amane._

 _Koleś spojrzał na niego i wyszczerzył paszczę:_

 _\- Dla kumpla ćpuna nawet i w klopie się spuszczę._

 _Wziął do ręki notatnik i nawet nie zdążył przystawić długopisu do papieru, a poczuł, że serce mu staje. Chwilę później był już sztywny jak decha._

 _L podniósł notes i mruknął:_

 _\- Ah, chyba mu nie wyszło. Cóż tyle mi wystarczy. Jeszcze mi życie miłe. Bo kto jak nie ja złapie Kirę. W końcu jestem boss._

 _Zwrócił się w stronę powrotną, podnosząc z kupki piasku za sobą, drugi notatnik._

…

 _Mello zatrzymał się z piskiem opon przed opuszczoną przyczepą ciężarówki. Chwycił za ramię tą szmatę z TV i wepchnął ją do niej. Dopiero tam zdjął kask z głowy i spojrzał w jej stronę. Na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie jak w sytuacji, gdy raz zostawiła tampony w domu i miała wyjść na wizję z czerwoną plamą na dupie. Wycelował w nią spluwą i powiedział spokojnym głosem:_

 _\- A tera ściągaj łachy, co do joty. Tylko się czymś zakrył, bo jeszcze oślepnę od twojego gołego zaplecza._

 _Powoli zaczęła się rozbierać.( rzygam…) Gdy rzuciła ostatnią część odzieży , Mello chwycił to wszystko w ręce, odwrócił się i powiedział przez ramię:_

 _\- A teraz tu siedź dziwko i poczekaj na swojego księcia z bajki, jeśli w ogóle przyjdzie, bo takiego pasztetu to nawet sklep mięsny nie posiadał. Ja się zmywam. Ciał, ciał bitch!_

 _Wyszedł zatrzaskując ją na amen. Wsiadł do stojącego nieopodal starego rzęcha i odjechał z piskiem. Po drodze zadzwonił do niego Matt._

 _\- Hej, Matt. I jak poszło?_

 _\- Kurwa, stary nawet nie pytaj. Ledwo co zwiałem psiarni, a teraz sobie uświadomiłem, że po drodze zgubiłem paczkę papierosów. Jesteś mi ją winien!_

 _\- Chyba cię posrało. Za nic w świecie ci nie kupię tego szajsu. A tak w ogóle to mówiłem ci, byś to rzucił w cholerę! Jak cię to nie zabije, to ja to zrobię!_

 _\- A weź się wal na ryj, cwelu._

 _\- Żałuję, że cię oni nie wykończyli, niewdzięczniku._

 _I na tym zakończyli rozmowę._

 _W tym czasie czarnowłosa na urywku z notatnika napisała imię nazwisko Mello, które podał jej Mikami, po czym zadzwoniła do Lighta. Opowiedziała mu wszystko o całym zdarzeniu i poprosiła, by przyjechał ją stąd wydostać. Zaraz po rozłączeniu się, poczuła, że musi się zabić. I wywołała pożar, w którym spłonęła na węgiel._

 _Mikami w tym czasie tańczył Gangnam Style._

 _Okazało się wkrótce, że kretynka zrobiła literówkę w imieniu, więc Mello przeżył i odjechał w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Light mógł tylko jebnąć łbem o asfalt._

…

 _Light lustrował siwowłosego gówniarza z wielką chęcią przywalenia mu w ten mądraliński ryj. Tuż za nim stały te wszystkie przygłupy i Matsuda, który nadal ślepo wierzył, że Light Yagami to nie Kira. To się chłopak zdziwi._

 _Staruszek w młodzieńczej skórze rzekł bez emocji, przy czym wyglądał jak te jego gumowe figurki z krzywymi gębami:_

 _\- Za kilka minut za tamtymi drzwiami pojawi się X Kira i zapisze w swoim notatniku nasze imiona. Oprócz tego, który jest Kirą._

 _Matsuda jakby się wybudził z głębokiego snu i spojrzał na Neara z głupim wyrazem twarzy._

 _\- Ale… jak to?! Ja nie chcę umierać! Jestem na to za młody! Jeszcze chciałem trochę pokręcić z siostrą Lighta…_

 _Tu został obdarzony płonącym spojrzeniem Yagamiego, więc zamilkł._

 _Light rzucił spojrzeniem wyzwanie Nearowi i zaczął czekać z niecierpliwością na swojego wspólnika. Po chwili słysząc pisk Matsudy, zwrócił wzrok w stronę drzwi i zmarszczył brwi. Przez szparę patrzyło na nich czerwone oko szaleńca. Oko zniknęło i już po chwili dało się słyszeć ciche słowo powtarzane w kółko: Wyplenić, wyplenić, wyplenić…_

 _Jeden z przydupasów Neara złapał się za serce i padł jak kłoda. Frajer z tych nerwów za wcześnie wykorkował. Cóż, myślał, że pierwszy Matsuda nie wytrzyma. A tu taki dżołk. Light popatrzył na to z dezaprobatą. Ominie go wielki finał._

 _W końcu głos Mikamiego ucichł i wszyscy ci idioci byli już o krok od zawału. Jeśli spróbują umrzeć przed ich czasem to przysiągł, że sprofanuje ich zwłoki tak, że będą musieli ich posklejać w kostnicy._

 _Light zwrócił się do mężczyzna znajdującego się za drzwiami:_

 _\- Ej ty, rolniku! Skończyłeś już wypleniać chwasty? W takim razie wejdź tu i pokaż nam się._

 _Mikami zrobił obrażoną minę, ale posłusznie otworzył drzwi na oścież i stanął w nich, lekko się o nie opierając. Na jego twarzy zagościł zaciesz psychola. Wszystkie pary oczu patrzyły teraz w jego stronę, z wyraźnym przerażeniem. Wielu z nich pewnie już szczało po nogach._

 _\- A teraz zaczynam dramatyczne odliczanie. Możecie zmówić paciorek. Miło się będzie tego słuchało. – wyznał Mikami, wciąż z tym szalonym błyskiem w oku i uśmiechem przywodzący na myśl osobę niezrównoważoną psychicznie._

 _Zaczął liczyć, a wraz z każdą sekundą nadchodził kres gówniarza Neara, który bezczelnie próbował pokrzyżować jego plany i niby dorównać Lawlietowi. On?! Śmieszne. Ledwo co się powstrzymywał od śmiechu. Wsłuchiwał się w odliczanie i patrzył prosto na dzieciaka, jak i on na niego. Każdy z nich myślał, że wygrał. Ale zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. I będzie nim on, Light Yagami. Kira. Bóg Nowego Świata._

 _Mikami skończył odliczać, a jego uśmiech się powiększył. Light wyszeptał w stronę Neara:_

 _\- Wygrałem._

 _Nastąpił gromowy jęk. Wszyscy wokół niego zaczęli się łapać za klatki piersiowe wraz z Nearem, który patrzył na Yagamiego z niedowierzaniem. On jednak tylko się uśmiechnął szyderczo. Martwe nawet za życia oblicze Neara zgasło jak zapałka, a on sam upadł na posadzkę. Nie żył. Jak i wszyscy._

 _Light już się nie mógł powstrzymać i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, kierując swą twarz ku górze. Nie zwłocznie dołączył do niego Mikami. Obaj śmiali się jak opętani, więc dopiero po minucie zauważyli pewien szczegół… A w sensie to, że Matsuda, jak stał tak stoi w ogromnym osłupieniu. Obaj przestali się śmiać i zastygli w miejscu, patrząc na chłopaka. Pierwszy się ogarnął Light, który zrobił wściekłą minę i warknął:_

 _\- Co do jasnej kurwy…_

 _Matsuda wyrwał się z otępienia i zaczął szukać broni, grzebiąc przy spodniach. Gdy miał już pistolet w dłoni, został z siłą tarana powalony na ziemię przez Mikamiego. Ten nie czekając ani chwili dłużej pieprznął chłopaka pod nim notatnikiem w łeb, w skutku czego Matsuda stracił przytomność. Mikami odetchnął z ulgą, ale zaraz musiał zatkać uszy, bo powietrze przeciął wkurwiony krzyk Lighta._

 _\- MIKAMI! ! Czemu ten idiota żyje!? Czy ty zawsze musisz spieprzyć sprawę!?_

 _\- Zamknij się, skurwielu!_

 _\- JAK MNIE NAZWAŁEŚ!?_

 _\- Co problemy ze słuchem? Już w tym wieku? Nazwałem cię skurwielem, idioto._

 _\- Nie masz prawa tak się do mnie zwracać! Wystarczy, że zapiszę cię w moim notatniku, a więcej już nie otworzysz tej pyskatej mordy!_

 _\- Szczam po nogach. Myślisz, że się ciebie boję? Gówno mi możesz zrobić. W końcu mieliśmy umowę. Poza tym, nie zapominaj, że ja też mam notatnik. Idź się schowaj, harcerzyku._

 _Light zrobił wściekłą minę, ale nie odezwał się już, czym sprawił Mikamiemu satysfakcję. Jednakże spojrzał na nieprzytomnego chłopaka i odparł wciąż podenerwowanym głosem:_

 _\- Bądź co bądź musimy coś z nim zrobić, bo przecież go nie zostawimy. Może i jest kretynem, ale ma na tyle rozumu, że zaraz by gnał na komisariat, by wyjawić im tożsamość Kiry._

 _\- Z tym się akurat z tobą zgodzę. Musimy więc go ze sobą zabrać._

 _Teru długo nie myśląc zarzucił sobie Matsudę na ramię i razem z Yagamim ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Podeszli do auta, które należało do Mikamiego. Czarnowłosy zrzucił z siebie śpiącą królewnę, po czym otworzył bagażnik i ku zdziwieniu Lighta, wyjął benzynę._

 _\- A tobie po co to? Ejejej! Gdzie ty leziesz!_

 _Ale Mikami zniknął już w środku budynku. Po kilku minutach dało się już poczuć w powietrzu zapach dymu, jak i go dojrzeć. Teru wybiegł z budynku z dzikim błyskiem w oczach i zwrócony w stronę budynku zaczął się śmiać psychicznie i pomiędzy salwami śmiechu wykrzykiwać:_

 _\- HaHaHa, Płońcie! Płońcie sukinsyny! Pieprzone cioty! Hahahaha!_

 _\- Mikami! Ty pojebie! Coś ty zrobił do cholery!? Chcesz na nas ściągnąć wszystkie psy z miasta!? Wsiadaj do auta i to w tej chwili!_

 _Mikami wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach pognał w stronę samochodu, łapiąc w między czasie Matsudę i dość niedelikatnie wrzucając go do bagażnika. Siadł za kierownicę i z piskiem odjechali z miejsca zbrodni. Po drodze wciąż cicho chichotał, czym doprowadzał szatyna do szału._

 _\- Możesz się w końcu zamknąć i skupić na drodze? Nie chcę po moim triumfalnym zwycięstwie zginąć w wypadku samochodowym przez mojego poważnie walniętego wspólnika._

 _\- TWOIM Zwycięstwie? Chciałeś powiedzieć NASZYM. Beze mnie byś się wyrżnął na drodze do triumfu już dawno._

 _\- Przez ciebie zaczynam żałować, że kazałem Misie zrzec się notatnika._

 _\- Ja też cię kocham, cukiereczku._

 _W tej chwili dość mocno oberwał notatnikiem w tył głowy i po chwili zaczął się śmiać._

 _\- Zachowujesz się tak dziecinnie, gdy się wściekasz. To miało być uderzenie? Chyba czteroletniego dziecka._

 _No i się doczekał. Następne uderzenie było na tyle mocne, że Mikami stracił panowanie nad autem, w skutku czego zatrzymali się na słupie. Brunet pomasował się po bolącej głowie i zwrócił się do Lighta._

 _\- Powracając do poprzedniego tematu, to ty nas prędzej zabijesz._

 _\- Trzeba mnie było nie prowokować, debilu. A teraz jedźmy da…_

 _Przerwał w połowie i wlepił wzrok w coś za szybą. A raczej kogoś. Był to L we własnej osobie. Właśnie wyszedł z cukierni i spojrzał beznamiętnie na samochód, ale coś go tknęło, gdy zobaczył kto w nim siedzi. Light wybiegł czym prędzej z auta i wydawało się, że zaraz przytuli chłopaka z wiecznie nieogarniętymi włosami… i grzmotnął go w łeb. Mikami popatrzył z zaskoczeniem na Lighta, po czym uśmiechnął się wrednie. Light w tym czasie podniósł Lawlieta i położył na tylnym siedzeniu._

 _\- Co ty robisz!? Zaślini całą tapicerkę! Mam dość pojemny bagażnik, wepchnij go tam!_

 _\- Cicho bądź! I nie kwestionuj mojego postępowania. A teraz jedź w końcu._

 _Mikami warknął pod nosem kilka przekleństw, ale ruszył. Przez lusterko tylne spoglądał ze zmrużonymi oczyma na L'a. Doskonale wiedział o Lightcie i o L'u. Doprowadzało go to do białej gorączki. Zgodził się go wziąć tylko dlatego, ze miał zamiar, podczas gdyby Light tego nie widział trochę mu poprzestawiać twarz nie odpoznania. O zamordowaniu go nie miał co myśleć. Zaraz on by padł trupem, gdyż Light użył by swojego notatnika. Nie dbał by już wtedy o ich umowę. Zacisnął pięści na kierownicy. Zatem urządzi z jego życia piekło. Już się o to postara._

 _Zobaczył pod siedzeniem tabliczkę czekolady. Zapewnię wypadła spod bluzki tego naćpanego bruneta. Sięgnął po nią, odpakował i odgryzł kawałek._

 _\- To nie jest twoje, żarłoku._

 _\- Jemu się i tak na razie nie przyda._

 _Mruknął i ugryzł kolejny raz._

 _W tym samym czasie ulicą szedł Mello, który był ostro podenerwowany. Zostawił u Matta swoją czekoladę i teraz cierpiał prawdziwe katusze. Jeśli zaraz nie zje czekolady albo chociaż czegoś czekolado-podobnego to chyba oszaleje. Wtem jego bystry wzrok dostrzegł kierowcę starego szewroleta jedzącego czekoladę. Pierwsza zasada obsługi Mello: nie jeść czekolady, przy nim gdy jest na głodzie. Nie poprawka. Nie jeść NIGDY przy nim czekolady, jeśli chcesz jeszcze trochę pożyć. Z prędkością światła Mello podbiegł do samochodu i rzucił się na jego maskę. Rąbnął porządnie głową w szybę i stracił przytomność._

 _Mikami otrząsnął się z szoku i warknął:_

 _\- No jasna cholera. I co jeszcze? Misa Amane, która rzuci się pod koła?_

 _Wysiadł wciekły z auta i przyjrzał nieprzytomnemu blondynowi. Light wyjrzał prze szybę i rzucił obojętnie:_

 _\- Żyje?_

 _Mikami niechętnie przyłożył mu dwa palce do szyi i warknął zirytowany:_

 _\- Żyje._

 _W jego oczach zaraz znowu pojawił się dziki blask i mruknął:_

 _\- Zawsze możemy uznać, że nie żyje i zakopać go gdzieś w lesie. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć…_

 _\- Odpada. Zabieramy go ze sobą._

 _\- A tego niby po co?_

 _\- To Mihael Keehl znany jako Mello. Oddzielnie od Neara próbował złapać Kirę. Gdyby nie ta kretynka z telewizji, na pewno już by dawno nie żył._

 _Light wyklinał w myślach tą dziwkę, podczas gdy Mikami próbował stłumić śmiech._

 _\- Pomijając to, koleś sporo mi nabruździł w planach, więc nie możemy go tak po prostu zabić. Bierzemy go ze sobą._

 _\- A moje auto to co to niby jest? Ambulans?_

 _\- Rób co ci każę._

 _Ten ton nie znosił sprzeciwu, więc Teru z cierpiętniczą miną wpakował chłopaka do pojemnego bagażnika i odjechali w stronę wynajętego przez Lighta mieszkania. Był to ceglany, dwupiętrowy dom na obrzeżach miasta. Nie wyglądał okazale, ale o to właśnie chodziło. Mieli się nie rzucać w oczy. Mikami i Light wysiedli z auta i przyjrzeli się budynkowi._

 _\- Więc… - mruknął dziwnie cichym głosem Teru – Teraz mieszkamy pod jednym dachem. Razem. – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, a Light mimo woli zaczerwienił się._

 _\- Ty nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele, pajacu. – warknął próbując pozbyć się rumieńców. – Poza tym póki co mamy aż trzech gości na głowie. Wnieś ich do środka. – odparł i ruszył w stronę drzwi domu._

 _\- Ej! A ty to co? I jakim prawem mi rozkazujesz?_

 _\- A dzięki komu masz notatnik? – odparł Yagami z chytrym uśmiechem i zniknął we wnętrzu domu._

 _Mikamiemu się to nie podobało. Traktował go jak lokaja. Przynieś, ugotuj, pozamiataj. Dlaczego jego serce zdecydowało, że będzie oddane Lightowi Yagamiemu? Na początku fascynowało go w nim tylko to, że jest on Kirą. Że podarował mu notatnik, dzięki któremu mógł wymierzać sprawiedliwość. Dopiero później zachciał czegoś więcej. Od takiego egoistycznego, wyniosłego, wywyższającego się, wiecznie knującego gnoja. No właśnie gnoja, bo był młodszy. Żeby on mu jeszcze rozkazywał. Dobrze, zaniesie tych debili, ale to będzie ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi dla tego dupka. Nie będzie mu więcej rozkazywał. Będzie niezależny. W końcu jest psychopatą, a psychopata działa po swojemu._

 _Light wszedł do środka i przyjrzał się pomieszczeniu. Nie ma tu może żadnych luksusów, ale przynajmniej mają dobrą kryjówkę. Teraz tylko coś zrobić z tymi trzema idiotami. A mówiąc trzema miał na myśli Matsudę, Mello i Mikamiego. Że też kazał Misie przekazać mu notatnik. Można spokojnie uznać, że to najgorszy wybór w jego życiu. Co do L'a. Sam nie wiedział kiedy, ale stracił głowę dla tego słodyczożerczego, wiecznie rozczochranego detektywa. Tak było i w drugą stronę. Dlatego więc, gdy L dowiedział się, że jego podejrzenia się potwierdziły i Kirą jest Light, nie zamierzał tego rozgłosić światu. Zostawił to dla siebie i niedługo po tym wyznał, że ta sprawa jest dla niego za ciężka i rezygnuje. Szkoda, że nie miał aparatu przy sobie, ponieważ miny innych członków grupy śledczej było niedopisania. Wielki L czemuś nie podołał. To był dla nich szok. Dlatego potem to ten gówniarz Near przejął pałeczkę, a rywalizował z nim Mello, który miał trochę inne metody wydobywania informacji. Jego atutem był spryt i to, że nie znał granic. Jak i również nie bał się zaryzykować życia, gdy białowłosy dzieciak siedział na dupsku i kazał wszystko robić swoim przydupasom. Co mu z tego przyszło, chyba wiadomo._

 _Gdy Light tak rozmyślał, Mikamiemu udało się wnieść ostatniego nieprzytomnego kolesia i zwrócił się do Kiry:_

 _\- No i co teraz? Niby co chcesz z nimi zrobić?_

 _\- Nie zabijemy ich, to pewne._

 _\- A to niby czemu? Szkoda ci ich? Bo mi nie._

 _\- Zacznijmy od tego, że nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie._

 _\- Niezmiernie mnie to cieszy. Jak cholera._

 _\- Sarkazm ci nie pasuje, więc go nie używaj._

 _\- Za to tobie jest z nim wręcz do twarzy. Dołączając egoizm, nadętość, skurwysyństwo wrodzone, wywyższanie się…_

 _\- Skończyłeś? – odparł zdenerwowany._

 _\- Prawie. Mógłbym tak jeszcze przez godzinę._

 _\- To ty sobie wyliczaj moje wady, a ja ich trochę potorturuję._

 _\- Powiedziałeś tortury? Wchodzę w to. – wyznał z dzikim błyskiem w oku._

 _\- To przywiąż ich do krzeseł i jak tylko się obudzą, będziesz mógł ich trochę pomęczyć. Oczywiście na tyle ile ci pozwolę._

 _\- Będę ich dręczyć ile mi się tylko podoba i zignoruję twoje ''rozkazy"._

 _\- A coś ty się nagle zrobił taki buntowniczy Mikami. Wcześniej robiłeś co tylko ci powiedziałem, bez słowa sprzeciwu. Skąd taka drastyczna zmiana?_

 _\- A stąd, że nasz plan wyrżnięcia w pień klanu naćpanych detektywów wypalił. I dlatego od teraz mam w dupie twoje zdanie albo czyjekolwiek. No chyba, że poprosisz o coś co i mi się będzie podobało.. – uśmiechnął się chytrze Teru, a Yagami był na skraju wybuchu, sądząc po iście czerwonej twarzy._

 _\- Wbij to sobie raz na zawsze do głowy, ty zboku: Ja plus ty równa się… NIGDY!_

 _\- Jeszcze zmienisz zdanie._

 _\- W twoich snach._

 _\- A i owszem. W nich też. Chociaż trochę częściej. I w sposób bardziej intymny… Ouch…_

 _W ty momencie Mikami oberwał prosto w mostek przez co zgiął się w pół i upadł na ziemię._

 _\- Jeszcze jedno takie zdanie, a pożegnasz się z tą twoją intymnością pomiędzy nogami raz na zawsze!_

 _\- Dlaczego… jesteś… taki… zimny… - wystękał Teru próbując się podnieść._

 _\- Przyzwyczaj się do tego._

 _-Tsssa. W łóżku też taki jesteś? – rzucił złośliwie, co było błędem, ponieważ teraz kolejny cios nastąpił w najbardziej bolesnym miejscu na jego ciele, a on pisnąwszy ponownie padł na ziemię._

 _\- Ty chyba nie wiesz kiedy skończyć, debilu. Nie bądź baba i wstawaj. I może w końcu z łaski swojej zwiążesz… Zaraz… Gdzie jest Matsuda!?_

 _Teru zerwał się jak oparzony i spojrzał na miejsce gdzie do tej pory leżał nieprzytomny chłopak. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył go, próbującego wydostać się przez okno. Z prędkością niczym towarowy rzucił się w jego kierunku i powalił na podłogę, zanim ten zdążył przełożyć nogę przez framugę okna. Matsuda przywalony kilkunastoma kilogramowym cielskiem, zdołał tylko raz stęknąć, gdyż całe powietrze umknęło mu z płuc. Ogólnie Matsuda wyglądał jak sflaczała poduszka, a Mikami chyba nie zamierzał szybko z niego zejść._

 _\- Dobra, Mikami zejdź z niego, bo zrobisz z niego naleśnika._

 _\- Ale tak mi wygodnie… - wymruczał brunet, ugniatając łokciami tułów chłopaka pod nim, który zdecydowanie wolał w tej chwili nie żyć._

 _\- Jak go teraz zgnieciesz to nie będziesz mógł już torturować._

 _Pod wpływem takiego stwierdzenia Mikami wstał, Matsuda łapczywie wciągnął powietrze, prawie się nim dławiąc. Zaraz został podniesiony do góry i zawleczony na kanapę, gdzie powoli do życia powracały dwie inne osoby. Mello pomasował się po pulsującej bólem głowie i otworzył oczy, przy czym światło dzienne go na chwilę oślepiło. Gdy wzrok już się przystosował, pierwsze co dostrzegł to szczerzącego się jak psychopata bruneta i trochę młodszego szatyna z poważną miną, ale nie na długo, bo zaraz powagę zastąpił wredny uśmiech. W tej chwili mógł się tylko przeklinać za swoje cholerne uzależnienie do czekolady. Teru chwycił blondyna za łachy posadził go w pionie, po czym chwycił też, jeszcze nie do końca przytomnego L'a. Mello widząc tu Lawlieta, już wiedział, że ma przejebane. Że też musiał się wjebać akurat w ten samochód. Szczęście warte pożałowania. Najgorsze było to, że nie miał przy sobie pistoletu, a co jeszcze gorsze czekolady. Nie. To nie odpowiednia chwila by myśleć o czekoladzie. Wszyscy trzej siedzieli w oczekiwaniu na to co nadejdzie, gdy pierwszy odezwał się Light._

 _\- Witajcie moi ostatni żywi przyjaciele. Ci co próbowali powstrzymać Kirę, przechytrzyć jego plany, zabić go. Coś wam się chyba nie udało. Co nie, Mikami?_

 _\- Jeszcze daliście się tak głupio złapać wszyscy trzej. Ale ty, naćpany debilu! Będziesz mi czyścił tapicerkę w samochodzie! – wrzasnął wskazując na L'a, a ten nadal siedział z tą samą obojętną miną. W odwrocie do Matsudy, który prawie zszedł na zawał. A Mello wpatrywał się wrogo to w Lighta, to w Mikamiego, obmyślając plan ucieczki. I zwędzenia im jakiejś czekolady. Obojętnie jakiej._

 _\- Zluzuj pasek Mikami, bo Matsuda nam tu jeszcze wykituje._

 _\- On to od początku był miękką fryteczką. – rzekł Teru pochylając się ku Toucie._

 _\- Mello. – Light zwrócił się do blondyna, przy czym został zmiażdżony wzrokiem godnego bazyliszka. – Miło jest się w końcu spotkać twarzą w twarz. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc… - przyjrzał mu się dokładniej – nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz wyglądać jak obojniak._

 _Na te słowa Mello się zjeżył, jak nigdy dotąd i bez zbędnych słów rzucił się na Kirę z pięściami. Mikami w pierwszej chwili myślał, czy by nie pomóc Lightowi, ale po namyśle, zdecydował się po prostu poprzyglądać. Usiadł, więc na kanapie obok Matsudy, założył nogę na nogę i przyglądał się bijatyce z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Light był zaskoczony siłą blondyna, ponieważ sądząc po jego posturze, nie wyglądał na strongmena._

 _\- Mikami! Weź go ściągnij ze mnie!_

 _\- No sam nie wiem… - mruknął obojętnie, przyglądając się swoim dłoniom. – Może jeśli wyświadczysz mi przysługę to pomyślę._

 _\- Nie ma mowy! Już ja wiem co ci chodzi po głowie, ty zboku! – wrzasnął szatyn, nieudolnie próbując odepchnąć rozsierdzonego chłopaka._

 _\- No wiesz. Nie miałem na myśli niczego podobnego. TROCHĘ mnie to uraziło. – odparł Mikami, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i postanawiając, że strzeli focha._

 _\- No dobra! Już dobra zgadzam się! Tylko go już zabierz!_

 _\- Wiesz co… chyba się rozmyśliłem… Wolę sobie popatrzeć – uśmiechnął się wrednie._

 _\- Ty sukin…!_

 _Nie dokończył, gdyż ciężar z blond włosami, ku jego zdziwieniu, sam postanowił z niego zleźć. Jednak nie z własnej woli, jak się zaraz okazało. Okazało się, że z pomocną ręką przyszedł mu Lawliet, który w tym momencie podawał Mello tabliczkę czekolady. Lightowi nie potrafił powstrzymać kwitnącego na jego twarzy uśmiechu, gdy spojrzał na wiecznie rozczochranego bruneta. Przestał się jednak szczerzyć, gdy zauważył, że Mikami spiorunował L'a wzrokiem i już zaciskał pięści, gotowy się rzucić na cukierkożercę._

 _Yagami podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepawszy się wpierw z niewidocznych dla oczu pyłków, które miały czelność opaść na jego osobę i spojrzał obojętnie na X-Kirę, który wciąż nie spuszczał oczu z Lawlieta._

 _\- Mikami. – brunet niechętnie spojrzał w jego stronę. – Przynieś w końcu te krzesła i liny. I tak straciliśmy już dużo czasu._

 _To poprawiło nastrój Teru, który znów wyglądał jak psychopata. Po upłynięciu dziesięciu minut, wszyscy trzej zakładnicy byli przywiązani do krzeseł, a każda z ich min przedstawiała inne uczucia: Matsuda – szczał w gacie, spodziewasz się czegoś innego?, L- w dalszym ciągu poker face, a Mello – chyba wiadomo._

 _Ogólnie celem było zatrzymanie wszystkich trzech po swojej stronie ( czyli w tym domu też), na co Mikami przystał tylko dlatego, że będzie się miał z kim „pobawić'. Pierwszy był L. On przystał na to bez żadnego oporu, co kogoś ( chyba wiadomo kogo :P) niemal wyprowadziło z równowagi. Drugi w kolejce znajdował się Mello. Z nim było trochę ciężej ( nie wspominając o tym, że połamał dwa krzesła i niemal odgryzł palca Lightowi XD), ale po dwóch godzinach mordęgi, niechętnie się zgodził. Ostatni został Matsuda. Tu to było grubo. Na początku płakał, później próbował się opierać i udawać odważnego, wtedy Mikami bez słowa zaciągnął go do innego pokoju, skąd było słychać przerażone krzyki Matsudy i po piętnastu minutach wyszli. Matsuda był już rozwiązany i daleki od rzeczywistości i objęty ramieniem Teru- psychola. Niemal nieprzytomny zgodził się. ( Lepiej nie wiedzieć co mu Mikami zrobił :P Dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego, lepiej w to nie wnikać)._

 _Zadowolony Light, wstał z sofy i przeciągnął się, ziewnąwszy przeciągle._

 _\- Jestem padnięty. Chyba czas się porozdzielać na pokoje._

 _Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego._

 _\- Są trzy pokoje jednoosobowe i jeden… dwuosobowy. – kątem oka spojrzał na Lawlieta z cichą nadzieją, ale ten go zawiódł._

 _\- Ja biorę jednoosobowy. – mruknął z obojętną miną i ruszył na górę. Zignorował spojrzenie szatyna._

 _\- Ja również. – odparł Mello i ruszył za L'em._

 _Zostali trzej: Light, Mikami i Matsuda. Ten pierwszy przełknął ciężko ślinę, gdy spostrzegł jednoznaczne spojrzenie tego drugiego. Odwrócił wzrok i zmarszczywszy brwi, odparł:_

 _\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Ja biorę ostatni jednoosobowy. – uśmiechnął się wrednie, spoglądając na wkurzonego Teru – Macie szanse bliżej się poznać z Matsudą. – zaśmiał się cicho i poszedł na górę._

 _Mikamiego świerzbiło, by go dogonić i przypierdolić mu pysk. Zamknął oczy i spróbował się uspokoić. Odetchnął ciężko kilka razy, otworzył oczy i spojrzał kątem oka na chłopaka. Matsuda myślał, że nie może być już gorzej, gdy na twarzy wyższego od niego mężczyzny zaczął się tworzyć szeroki, psychodeliczny uśmiech. W myślach już zaczął się modlić o litość w chwili, gdy został objęty ramieniem przez Mikamiego, chyba nawet to mu już nie pomoże._

 _\- Nie martw się młody. Na pewno będziemy się razem dooobbrzzzeee bawić. – mruknął tajemniczo i zaciągnął siłą chłopaka do ich wspólnego pokoju._

 _Koniec Prologu_


End file.
